


omne initium difficile est-万事开头难-(1)

by niteway



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteway/pseuds/niteway
Summary: 各自以为自己不正常的双向暗恋，其中一个还因为自律太过导致精神ed。结局干柴烈火HE，多年同事搞上床（。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 磨了很久（>半年）的一篇文。起先是想写写俩人是怎么从普通同事搞上车的，群里小伙伴玩关键词开玩笑说要不要写ed，想了一下还没写过原作轴的团兵开车，后来觉得可以试试把对这个cp的下三路脑洞以及各种荤段子都塞进来……总之可以努力把一篇大概并不好笑的文搞得轻松一点吧。
> 
> 哦因为是俩人第一次搞，可能会出现还没商量好上下都认定自己是攻的情况，不能接受团受设定（精神or肉体）的就别看了。不能接受俩人之前有过bg车不是魔法师以及互相不是对方的第一次车的也别看了。
> 
> 争取走肾。  
> 不保证一定能按时平坑。  
> 不保证一定有或者没有团受。  
> 不保证没有ooc。

omne initium difficile est

-万事开头难-

 

-1-

 

早已勃起的柱身就像被一卷温水浸透的丝绸裹住，龟头的部分则因为咽喉部黏膜的摩擦被撩拨得蓄势待发，胯间的那个人还在努力将他已经粗涨起来的器官送入咽喉深处，手指则投入地揉搓着柱身下袋囊里那两枚早已弹药满仓的球。

原来那里被人这么舔是这样的感觉。利维的脑中一片空白，喧嚣的欲望就像白色的泡沫，浮满了他的意识，太久没有释放过的冲动撞击着他的头骨，也催促着下半身那根器官尽快吐放出那些饱胀的液体。

利维忍不住将十指都插进胯下含着他那根此时正英姿勃发的老二的人的发丝中，柔软的金发下可以感受到对方的体温也在热切地上升，他难耐地用力拢住对方的头，在意识模糊间抬起那人的脸，希望可以借由这个动作让对方理解到他想要释放的愿望，同时也隐隐带着一种想要在这样温顺配合的床伴脸上留下自己体液痕迹的这种冲动——有些污秽然而又让人格外兴奋。

被汗水浸湿的额头下是一对浓密的眉，凸起的眉弓和金棕色的眉毛之下，是那双再熟悉不过的蓝色的眼睛。

 

还没来得及尖叫，四肢就已经先与大脑用胡乱挥舞的动作刺激将利维从睡梦中拽了起来。

就算已经有多年的军旅经验，要一个人尤其是成年男人从即将成就好事的春梦中完全清醒也是相当考验意志力的挑战。换作平时，利维直接就从椅子上跳起来了，今天他挣扎了好一会才让因为惊吓过度动作紊乱的身体镇静下来。

晨曦从窗帘缝中漏进来，沿着粗棉布的床单勾勒出七扭八歪的亮光的轨迹，除此之外床上只有喘着粗气的他一人，并没有什么金发粗眉毛的……男人。

被打断好事还依然挺立不倒的那根的老二，正用十分日常的晨勃来向主人证明自己发育健全，机能运作十分正常。

 

如果不考虑这个惊悚的春梦，这本来是无比寻常的一个早晨。

之所以说惊悚，是因为正常情况下的正常人，大约一定不会梦到有个男人卖力地给同样身为男人的自己用口唇伺候老二，而正常人更不会幻想那个把自己服务得十分舒服的对象是几乎天天见的顶头上司。性别，男。

利维撩开床单，自己的下半身的确还停留在梦中那春意盎然的热切情绪中，他只得动手撸了几把，将那些多余的体液解决掉，换作平常的早晨，身体力行向他热切问早的这根器官根本不需要这么多额外的关照。

他用床头柜上的手帕擦干净右手之后直接丢进了垃圾桶，下床时揉成一团的床单里掉下来一本厚皮书，他把书捡起来，这才想起如果不是因为要看这本书，他也不会躺在床上看着看着睡着了。这是一本名为《人类之爱：义务与激情》的书，要不是埃尔文举办的读书会将它选中做为本周书目他也不会看这种从书名看来就特别催眠的玩意。显然书商比他更了解普通读者的兴趣，不然也不会在头次见面就慷慨地免费送了五十本给埃尔文。这种书放在十年前大概会好卖，那时的读者大约还能够接受这类于生产并无实际意义的闲书。这本书首印也只卖出了三十本，出版商听说本届团长是个喜爱阅读的人，于是慷慨地给埃尔文送了这个当作见面礼。

除了这个肉体上无比舒服心理上特别惊悚的梦之外，这是一个寻常的早晨，阳光普照，微风和煦。洗脸镜前，利维用力撩了几捧冷水在脸上，又对着镜子用力把脸上的水抹掉。还好人们前一晚做了什么不会显示在脸上，而他一年中又有三百六十五天脸上都挂着坚不可摧的黑眼圈，看起来除了他自己之外，没人能看出这位平时衣装挺括的军官经历了怎样狂野的一晚。

 

用和平常一样多的时间洗完脸刮完面，以及用了比平时更长的时间耐心地把靴子擦亮之后，利维出了军官宿舍，他决定去军团食堂吃个正经的早餐，用正常人群的正常感觉冲洗掉这个充盈着整个早晨的不正常情绪。

 

和往常一样，食堂里熙熙攘攘，穿着军团服装的士兵们端着餐盘穿行在长桌之间，空气里洋溢着新出炉的面包的香气，有穿着训练兵团军服的新兵认出了利维，谦恭地跟他打着招呼。

利维点了点头以示回应。这些年轻人都会梦到谁呢，他不禁想，血气方刚的男孩子们大概也会在梦里和喜欢的女孩们共度春宵吧。

虽然并没有过跟同僚在训练兵团中共度的经历，利维也是知道年轻的男孩子们除了训练和学习之外都在想些什么的，他不止一次从几位军团班长那里看到过收缴上来的从封面看就有伤风化的地下杂志，从书册的磨损程度看来应该也是流传过不少人之手了，在一个生理机能正常的男性看来，那些杂志上穿着清凉的女性的确很有魅力。军团里也有女兵，虽然这里是并不强调女性柔美特质的军团，但十几二十岁的女孩子即使穿着和男兵一样朴素的棕黄色军服，青春活力也是掩不住的。不过这并不等于他身为一个生理机能正常的成年男性就会跟其他年轻的新兵一样对这些女孩子们有什么绮思，看过了那些年轻的士兵们出墙看到巨人时涕泪交加屁滚尿流的惨状之后就不可能再有什么绮丽的想象了。比其他人入队的时间更久，利维看到过比别人多得多的女队员们那些失去血色的尸块。唯一梦到过的女队员是伊莎，在他当上兵长之后。也只有在梦里，那个红发的少女才会像一切都没有发生过那样，在得知利维获得了兵长这一军衔后激动地跳起来抱住他的脖子。

 

挂在给菜窗口上的小黑板写着今日的早餐菜品：南瓜浓汤，煎肉肠，蓝纹奶酪和白面包夹煎蛋火腿。利维点好餐，找到一个没什么人的座位坐下来。餐盘里，新出炉的面包搭配用鹅油煎得滋滋作响的切片肉肠，再来两片切得整整齐齐的奶酪，今天是星期三，军团食堂每周会有一天早上供应与平时朴素简单的燕麦粥腌黄瓜烤白薯有所不同的特别早饭。不知道是否因为今天不同以往，在起床之前就消耗了太多能量，他觉得今天能享受这样一顿豪华的早餐倒也是不错的身心抚慰。

 

就在他叉起一片肉愉悦地咬了一口的时候，一抬头看到两个熟悉的人走了过来。

用发油拢得一丝不苟的偏分额发，浓密的眉，凸起的眉弓和金棕色的眉毛，蓝色的眼睛，除了下巴上隐约浮现的淡青色胡渣和下眼眶上睡眠不足导致的淡淡的黑圈，埃尔文史密斯看起来和平日没什么两样——正是利维现在最不想见的人。

 

第一口早餐还没来得及嚼就被他直接咽了下去。

 

-tbc-


End file.
